Best Thing You've Ever Had
by Black Knight 03
Summary: After work, Harry and Megan unwind over a game of pool and a little bet. Harry Potter-Megan Jones One-shot


Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter

Author's Notes: This was written for the Winter 2009-2010 Fic Exchange at rarepair_shorts on LJ. Thanks to phil_urich for the beta.

Harry leaned against the wall of the bar, watching as Megan leaned over the pool table in as she lined up her shot. He was currently enjoying the view of her bum and the way her shirt raised a little, giving just a glimpse of the light brown skin underneath. While he had grown to respect Hufflepuffs, Megan Jones seemed to rewrite his definition of them.

Surprising everyone when like Harry, instead of returning to Hogwarts, she had taken Kingsley up on his offer to enter the Auror ranks. He had stupidly thought she wasn't tough enough, knowing her to be quiet and a bit withdrawn. But she quickly blew him away, easily passing the mental tests and doing fairly well on the physical aspect. Also, when she had begun to feel more comfortable, she began to open up more, and Harry found she had a wicked sense of humor.

Three years later, now experienced Aurors, the pair had developed a friendship outside of work. It seemed the more time they spent together, the more comfortable they became with each other.

"Bloody hell," Megan growled softly under her breath.

Glancing up, Harry watched as her red ball hit the edge of the corner pocket but didn't fall in. "You're not going to hustle me this time," he told her.

Standing up, Megan smirked at him over her shoulder. "You still haven't beaten me, Potter. Two games to nil, I believe?"

"I'm just drawing you in. Besides, that was just practice, this is the one that matters," he fired back while surveying the table. Both were down to their last balls, her red and him yellow. With her taking his place against the wall, he began to line up his own shot. Striking the cue ball, he watched happily as his last yellow ball dropped into the corner pocket. "Any last words?"

Megan stood there for a moment before a small smile crossed her. Megan was very good at interrogation, particularly throwing people off and getting them to do things they wouldn't normally. So he grew wary as he watched her saunter over to him. "If you sink the last ball," and she casually looked at the table, seeing his path to the black ball blocked by her remaining red, "Then to the victor goes the spoils," she told him, playfully drawing a finger across his chest.

Harry's throat went dry as it felt like the temperature in the room had spiked through the roof."I'll hold you to that."

Stepping back, he ignored her giggle as he lined up what he hoped would be the final shot. Pushing aside the images flashing in his imagination, he let out a slow breath and struck the cue ball.

From the moment he hit it he knew it was a bad shot, and watched the cue ball just graze the final red ball, redirecting it enough to hit the black ball wrong. Scowling, he heard Megan giggle again. "Shame. I could've been the best thing you've ever had," she told him playfully, swatting him in the arse with her pool stick as he went by.

Letting his stick fall against a nearby table, he folded his arms across his chest. Grumpily, he watched her figure out her next shot. _iJust once, I'd like to shut her up. Nobody can be this good at so many things./i_

Hearing the stick strike the cue ball, Harry glanced at the table to watch the outcome. The cue ball struck the final red ball, sinking it in one of the corner pockets. "You've got the tab tonight, Harry. Should've ordered another drink. Remember, you'll also owe me a spin on your new Mach 5." As Megan leaned down, surveying her final shot, she glanced up at Harry. She couldn't wait to take a spin on Harry's new broom and really give it a workout.

Back in school, to her, he had always been a bit larger than life. But during training, as they started to work together and they got to know each other, the more normal she found him. Sure he was flawed and carried more than his share of demons, but he was also very honest, loyal, and usually humble. It seemed like the closer they grew, the more she came to understand him, and the more she felt herself drawn to him.

Striking the cue, the second she hit it she knew something was wrong. _iToo hard!/i_ She watched the cue sail across the table and strike the black ball too hard. The black ball in turn ricochet out of control. Suddenly her mind was doing damage control as she watched a smirking Harry circling the table as he pondered his shot.

Putting her stick aside, she quickly moved towards the pocket Harry would have to sink the ball into. While walking she opened up the buttons on the top of her shirt. Perching herself above the pocket, she casually leaned over.

Glancing up, Harry's attention immediately focused on the nice view of Megan's cleavage. _Damn siren,_ Harry thought sarcastically. Tearing his eyes away, he settled himself down, and calmly drew his stick back.

Both of them watched breathlessly as the cue ball nicked the black ball, causing the black ball to slowly roll towards the pocket. As it reached the edge, it seemed to pause for a few seconds before it fell in.

Megan felt her stomach drop as she realized she had lost. _Harry won't make me pay, he's too bloody honorable._ Turning away, she jumped a little as she came face to face with him. "How did you… Harry, honestly, I was just playing around."

"Wouldn't be trying to get out of our deal now, would we?" he asked as he placed his hands down on the table on either side of her, pinning her up against it. Chuckling a little, Harry stepped back. "One day, someone may really call your bluff."

Feeling her pulse race, she felt an odd rush. Acting impulsively, she reached out and grabbed his belt, pulling him back to her. "Maybe I want someone to call it, and maybe raise it."

"You know the higher-ups don't exactly like that?"

Her grin returning, she pulled Harry closer. "Since when are you afraid to break the rules?" she asked softly, and before he could answer, they kissed.

"I think it may just be worth the risk," Harry said. "Best I've ever had, eh?" When Megan blushed shyly, Harry laughed while wrapping his arms around her waist. "Still fancy a ride on my new Firebolt?"


End file.
